darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
265
Sam convinces Dr. Woodard to let he and Joe visit Maggie at Windcliff Sanitarium, something Dr. Julia Hoffman is not in favor of. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A morning wind has cleared the nighttime mist that shrouded Collinwood and seen from the cliffs the sea and the sky share a summer blue that obscured the far horizon. Hinting perhaps that the boundary dividing Earth and heaven has been dissolved. But other boundaries remain, the boundaries that separate a tormented father from his daughter, the boundaries of knowledge that separate mystery from truth, and the boundaries within the mind that separate a young woman from herself. At Windcliff Sanitarium, Dr. Julia Hoffman examines Maggie who is still clutching Sarah's doll. Maggie is able to speak a little bit, but begins crying when asked what her name is. Act I At the Evans cottage, Sam asks Dr. Woodard why he cannot see Maggie. Dave tells Sam that Julia is not very communicative and there is probably nothing to report. Sam believes they should have heard something and Dave assures him that Dr. Hoffman is very good. Sam asks if Maggie has seen the sketch of Sarah and says he is going stir crazy not hearing anything about Maggie's condition. Dr. Woodard tells him that seeing Maggie may not be in Maggie's best interest, that she is still afraid of something and seeing them may make it worse. Sam eventually convinces Dave to try and arrange a visit and Joe will be coming along. Then Sam becomes paranoid and tells Dave not to call Julia until after he and Joe have already left for Windcliff, believing Hoffman may be more willing to let them see Maggie if they are already there. Dave is reluctant, but tells Sam that he is going to go with them. Act II In the car, Joe tells Sam that he is worried Maggie may not recognize them and that scares him. Julia tells Dave she is upset that they have come up and would not have given permission for them to see Maggie. She further tells Dave that she is only concerned with Maggie, not with how her father feels. Julia calls Sam and Joe in for a consultation and tells them that not telling her in advance was unorthodox, but that her methods are also sometimes unorthodox and they should be aware that seeing Maggie could be painful for everyone, and not necessarily in a way they would expect. She then sends Sam and Joe up to see Maggie while Dave stays behind to talk to Julia. Once they are gone Julia tells Dave that she knows what will happen; it will be terrible but it is the only way to discourage future visits. Julia tells Dave how determined she is to find the truth. Act III Upstairs the nurse tells Maggie that her father and Joe are here to see her. Maggie does not look up from her doll, so the nurse lets them in. They try to talk to Maggie, but she does not look at them, then drops the doll and goes to the window, trying to get out past the bars. They give her the doll and an impatient Sam makes the mistake of reminding Maggie of the past. She starts singing London Bridge. When she gets to the "lock her up" section she starts to break down. Sam grabs her arm and she runs to the door, hammering on it and screaming "lock her up" until the nurse arrives. Act IV Dave and Julia talk about what they are looking for. Julia tells Dave that she has made some progress, but is not ready to divulge any information. Dave asks about the examination of Maggie's blood and Julia says she has found more information about the blood, but says she cannot say more. When Dave describes Maggie's blood sample as "an unholy union", Julia tells him he may have accidentally described it very well, but will not say more. The phone buzzes and Sam and Joe enter. Julia says that the visit was frightening for Maggie and painful for Sam, but Sam doesn't want to talk about it. Julia asks them to trust her, and that the woman he saw was not his daughter, and his absence may hasten the day that the real Maggie returns. Later Julia examines Maggie again, but Maggie is stuck on London Bridge. Memorable quotes : Julia: Sympathy can sometimes be a hindrance, or a deterrent, when looking for the truth. In this case, it is the truth alone that concerns me, nothing else! Dramatis personae * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Ford as Sam Evans → * ← Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans → * ← Robert Gerringer as Dave Woodard → * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman → * Alice Drummond as Nurse Jackson (uncredited) → Background information and notes Production * First appearance of Grayson Hall and the character Julia Hoffman. Hall would remain with the series until its final episode in 1971. Story * Windcliff Sanitarium is seen from the outside and inside for the first time. * Windcliff Sanitarium is over 100 miles away from Collinsport. ** Later in the series several people, Maggie Evans, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Amy Jennings, David Collins and Hallie Stokes will later escape from there and wander into Collinsport in hours and day or two. ** Julia often orders supplies for emergencies at short notice, such as the antidote for Chris Jennings' poisoning in 678. * TIMELINE: Day 91 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors External links Dark Shadows - Episode 265 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 265 - Doctor Strange0265